


So Take It Easy On Me, Take a Bite Of My Heart

by starsnatched



Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun is growing and Yuta is happy, M/M, Might add more tags, Minor Suh Youngho | Johnny - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Relationship Study, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: “Sorry Jaehyunnie,” The Japanese man takes deep breaths to ground himself, until his eyes focus and his shaking body stops doing so. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”“Weren’t you the one who told me that as long as we aren’t hurting anyone, we’re fine?” Jaehyun hums, using cinnamon to calm the other alpha down. “We’re okay.”“This is kinda funny,” The older chuckles, sighing at the rich spice that fills his lungs. “I’m usually the one doing the comforting here.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859527
Comments: 21
Kudos: 171





	So Take It Easy On Me, Take a Bite Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the chapter that is filler but at the same time not really filler! Or a chapter full of sexy stuff I wanted to put but couldn't because the story would become way too long. Either way, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!

“T-this isn’t a comfortable p-position,” Jaehyun mewls out, hands trembling as he leans against the sink. “We s-should… hng—”

The other man only growls, and he uses a hand to lift the ravenet’s head. The Korean whines as he sees himself in the reflection, stretched out on Yuta’s knot. “Look at me. Look at how I’m claiming you.”

“Alpha,” The taller can only whimper, squeezing his eyes shut due to embarrassment. When he hears a snarl behind him, however, his eyes flash open. He whines apologetically, flushing when he sees via the bathroom sink how wrecked he is. Jaehyun can only cry out when he feels the blonde thrust into him, pheromones making the small room borderline stuffy. “Ah, ah! Alpha—”

No doubt they’ll be spending the next half hour curled on the bathroom floor. 

“Alphaaa,” Jaehyun lets his whine drawl, legs shaking. He’s thrown on the bed, and his legs hang off of it. The ravenet looks up to see Yuta hunched over him, eyes wild. “W-wait, ah… C-can we move—”

“Want you now,” The Japanese man growls, bending the taller man’s legs to his chest. He thrusts in one go, and they both moan out. “Want you so bad.”

“Ngh—”

“Don’t you want it, too?” Yuta laughs as he watches how the younger throws his head back, gripping the sheets tight. The Korean’s hole flutters, clenching tight then loosening up just to repeat the cycle. “What do you think, little alpha?”

“Want it, w-want it, wa—” Jaehyun just babbles, nodding his head frantically. One whiff at the domineering nutmeg and then he’s gone.

A knock on the door has Jaehyun padding over and opening it, and standing in front of him is Johnny. The American scrunches his nose, “That’s a fuckton of pheromones. Been busy lately?”

“Shut up,” The younger groans, bringing a hand to his face. “Why are you here?”

“Well, it’s been a few days. All of us were wondering if you guys were eating as you both should…” The brunet holds out several plastic bags which the Korean takes. He observes its contents, to which Johnny followed up with, “It’s just stuff from the convenience store. Should last you guys for a while.” 

The man’s eyes flicker to look at the shorter’s appearance. Messy hair and neck riddled with hickies, an oversized shirt and some old boxers; a strangely funny sight. The older man giggles, “Nice to know you’re having a good time, but you look like you just went through hell and back.”

“I’m not going to say anything.”

“Is that a—?” The brunet surges forward and brushes against a particular bite, right at the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Jaehyun squeaks, almost dropping the bags of food. “Holy shit, it is!”

“Don’t tell anyone yet, please?” The younger all but begs, desperately setting down the bags to clasp his hands together. “I want them to know but... Not yet. Not right now—”

“Woah, woah. I won’t say anything,” Johnny reassures the ravenet, hugging his friend. The younger is a little self-conscious— no doubt that he smells like nutmeg and cinnamon combined, but he appreciates the gesture nonetheless. “It’s okay. I understand. I won’t say a word, I promise.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Jaehyun sniffles, letting himself be embraced. It’s odd, given that back then he wouldn’t let others even stroke his hair. Is this a good sign? Is this some character development? He hopes so. “I—”

“Hey!” The younger is pulled away from Johnny’s hug to be enveloped in someone else. Just by the mere touch, it’s familiar; he easily melts into the hug, almost boneless. He doesn’t even flinch when there’s a growl right behind him, full of silent threats and violent intent. “Don’t. Touch. What’s. Mine.”

Nutmeg hits Johnny and Jaehyun, and the both of them have very different reactions— The American doubles over while trying to cover his nose, while the ravenet sighs, letting his head loll slightly. 

“J-Jesus. Yep, that’s Yuta’s peak. Okay—” Johnny shakes his head, groaning at the sheer amount and intensity of the blonde’s pheromones. “I’m just gonna… so that the whole dorm doesn’t—” The man all but slams the door shut, and the younger practically goes limp in Yuta’s hold. He whines when he feels hands feel him up, traveling under his shirt to dart all around his skin. 

“Alpha, w-wait.”

“You smell like that alpha,” The blonde snarls, almost tearing off Jaehyun’s shirt. He pins the taller against the closed door, makes him bend over. He yanks down the Korean man’s pair of boxers, ignoring the surprised yip that escapes the ravenet’s mouth. Yuta sniffs, “Thought I marked you with my scent. Guess not.”

“S-sorry alpha,” The taller whimpers, letting out a whine when nutmeg envelopes them and lays a thick blanket on his mind. He pushes his hips back and lets his head hang, and he braces his fist against the door. “Yours, a-alpha. Promise. Ughn—”

He grunts against the hard wood when he feels something familiar enter him. Big, and throbbing. It leaves him so exposed. The shorter man sighs shakily as he sinks into his instincts, letting them take over. The younger feels a pair of hands grip his hips, and it burns; the claiming bite on his skin tingles. 

“You can make noise, little alpha. Let them hear you, okay? So that they know who you belong to.”

So much for comfortable positions. 

“This is so good,” Jaehyun groans, upending the bag of Doritos to catch the crumbs inside with his mouth. “Can you believe it’s been around four days?”

“I can,” The shorter man hums, chuckling under his breath when he sees how the other licks his fingers. “Easy there. We still have lots of food. Two more plastic bags full of them.” 

“Yeah well, we’ve been too busy fucking that there was barely time for food,” The ravenet tears open the packet of a sausage and takes two huge bites. “Don’t you think it’s weird?”

“What is?”

“You said your rut came early,” Jaehyun muses, finishing off the sausage and taking a swig of water. “I wonder why.”

“Maybe our alphas subconsciously wanna be mates or something,” The blonde hums nonchalantly, but almost catapults himself towards the other man when the Korean chokes. “Jaehyunnie! Shit, hold on—”

The younger coughs while Yuta pats his back, and his voice is raspy when he finally speaks, “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Was it what I said?” The Japanese man mutters. Jaehyun doesn’t look at him, doesn’t move, but he knows that they’re walking on eggshells. He backs away, putting distance between them. “Look, we don’t have to… you know. You know? I mean, our instincts are just our instincts— W-we’re not really our _instincts_ —”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” The ravenet whispers back. It holds so much weight, in the way it rolls off his tongue. “It’s fine.” 

It’s silent, only the sounds in the room are of them eating. It’s a little awkward, and Yuta breaks first. He slowly reaches out, lets his hand brush against the taller’s skin before pulling back. He acts as if he got burned, but he takes the other man's hand in his and plays with the fingers. 

“Hyung,” The Korean blurts out. “C-can we— can we just...” 

“Hmm?” a little hum, and the blonde brings Jaehyun’s hands to his lips before kissing it. 

“C-can we talk a-about how you’re so… okay with this whole thing? I—” The ravenet fumbles on his words. Nutmeg floats throughout the room once again, and one sniff makes the man’s skin erupt in goosebumps. “From day o-one, you’ve been nothing but nice… and understanding… and sweet… I d— I don’t understand why—”

Jaehyun watches as kisses trail up to his arm, and suddenly the shorter man is on him. Yuta purrs, snuggling into the younger alpha. “H-hyung?”

“I’m glad that’s what you think of me. I’m glad that I was able to make you feel comfortable,” The man coos, leaving soft kisses on the hickeys on the ravenet’s neck. “But it’s a long story and... Fuck, I promise I’ll tell you about it later. My... my rut—”

“Okay, o-okay,” The younger hears whines coming from the Japanese man, and he whimpers back in response at the desperate tugging of his shirt. “But a l-little slow, alpha. P-please? Wanna feel y-you.”

“Yipee, another thirty minutes,” Jaehyun pants out. He grunts when he feels the bed dip, and beside him is the older man. The ravenet noses at Yuta, taking in nutmeg. “So… storytime?”

“You really wanna know?” The taller man nods enthusiastically, while the other lets out an amused huff. “Fine… but it’s not gonna be pretty.”

At that, an arm is wrapped around the Japanese man’s figure. The man chuckles so fondly; Jaehyun is considerate, in the little things. “Well, I kinda found out by accident.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Yuta hums. “Back in highschool, my friends would always talk about same-gender mating. But they always talk about omegas being with other omegas. They didn’t talk about alpha-and-alpha mates that much, you know?”

Fingers trickle through his blonde locks, and he exhales. “I got a little curious about how two alphas… you know. I did research and all.”

“And by that, you mean you watched porn.”

“It was research!” Yuta snarls, but there’s no real threat hidden in it. He runs a hand down his face, “While watching, I kinda… got turned on. I thought it was because I was in highschool— it’s normal to be full of hormones, right? But I… I don’t know. It felt something more, you know?” 

“After that, I was more aware of my surroundings, I guess. Always wondering,” The man hums, liking the way Jaehyun draws abstract patterns on his bare skin. He takes it as a sign to continue, “Don’t get me wrong. I still liked omegas and betas, but alphas… There’s just something about them that just… just— Agh, why is it hard to explain?”

“I get what you mean,” The younger reassures him, murmuring in a soft and soothing voice. “Ever since, I’ve always thought about how it would feel like to be with an alpha.”

“Shit, you too?”

“Yeah.”

“Glad I’m not the only one,” The blonde sighs. Carefully, they try to move so that they’re pressed up against one another. “After a while, I became sure that maybe I liked alphas too. I came out to people and… I got mixed reactions.”

“Some were supportive. I’m glad that people accepted me but—” Yuta takes in a shaky breath. It sounds wet, and the taller man hugs him. “Others weren’t so... nice about it.”

“I’m so sorry, hyung.”

“No no, it’s fine now. I m-mean,”His voice cracks, but he forces himself to keep it together if only for the other’s sake. “I-it was years ago, so i-it doesn’t affect me—”

“C’mere big guy,” Jaehyun strokes the shorter man’s back, and his heart aches when he hears choked sobs beside him. “I’m sorry you went through that, hyung. It must’ve been awful.”

“God, I don’t e-even know why it still h-hurts,” Yuta sniffles as he hugs back. He promptly wipes away any stray tears. “I try n-not to think about it too much b-but everything at that time w-was just so… so…”

The man takes in a deep breath, and his body shakes slightly as he breathes out. His voice is slow and even, low in volume that the younger has to strain a little to hear it. “I wouldn’t be the person I was today if it weren’t for them. I-it’s just… _wow_ , people can be such assholes, huh?”

“They can.” 

“Sorry Jaehyunnie,” The Japanese man takes deep breaths to ground himself, until his eyes focus and his shaking body stops doing so. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“Weren’t you the one who told me that as long as we aren’t hurting anyone, we’re fine?” Jaehyun hums, using cinnamon to calm the other alpha down. “We’re okay.”

“This is kinda funny,” The older chuckles, sighing at the rich spice that fills his lungs. “I’m usually the one doing the comforting here.”

“Well, this is a nice change,” A giggle sprouts from the Korean’s lips, and it makes Yuta mimic the sound. Jaehyun looks down. “That’s a big dick you got there.”

“I wonder why. Maybe it’s because I’m an alpha in rut. God, I don’t know.”

“Shut up,” The other man snaps. He tries to bare his teeth but it just makes the shorter man giggle harder; the ravenet isn’t in rut, so his fangs aren’t really there. He sighs, trying to scoot closer so that they’re cuddling. “Now that you’ve been with an alpha, how does it feel? Did I live up to your expectations?” 

He gets no verbal answer, instead he’s swept up in a kiss and fingers lightly dancing on that particular bite on his skin. Jaehyun kisses back, lets their tongues lazily dance, before pulling away with his face all scrunched up, “You taste like chocolate.”

“Yeah well, you taste like potato chips,” Yuta bites back, snarling. But he pouts. “Can we go back to making out now?”

The younger rolls his eyes, but he smiles when he leans back in for their lips to meet. 

“It’s over,” Jaehyun groans out, still slightly shivering from a mind-blowing orgasm. “I-It’s finally over.”

“Stop acting like that,” The older grumbles, using a towel to wipe away the sweat from their bodies. “You liked it.” 

“Existence is pain,” The ravenet mumbles into the pillow, but he lets his head swivel back. He sounds cheeky, like a satisfied pup that had gotten their fill. “Now you have to take care of me for the next couple of days.”

“Why should I do that?” Yuta says, snickering when he hears a growl. But he still continues teasing. “Didn’t I already take care of you for the past five?”

“ _I_ was the one who took care of _you_ ,” The Korean snaps, referring to the blonde’s rut. His voice sounds sulky, and Yuta doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s pouting. “And my ass took a beating.” 

“More like a pounding,” The shorter mumbles, but takes in a sharp breath when he feels Jaehyun clench around him as a form of retaliation. “F-fuck, I was kidding, okay?”

“That’s what I thought,” Jaehyun sighs contently, feeling blissful. His chest rumbles with a soft purr when he feels the towel glide across his back. “Now you have to feed me, carry me to the bathroom, and give me massages.” 

“Ah, so Jaehyunnie wants to be pampered, huh? Wants to be spoiled,” The Japanese man chuckles, but stops to look the younger man in the eye. His eyes twinkle with amusement, then widen with shock. “Wait, a-are you serious? Hey, I’m an alpha too, you know? I swear I understand if you wanna do things by yoursel—”

“Hyung, it’s okay. I want it,” Jaehyun extends a hand behind him, and the other reluctantly takes hold of it. The younger man squeezes it, “I don’t mind being taken care of. And it’s you, anyway. I know I’m safe.”

“That’s good,” Yuta chuckles. He can’t stop himself from laughing, so very soft, and he shakes his head. The ravenet jerks; no doubt he felt that zing of happiness, disappearing as quick as it came, through the claiming bite. But the Japanese man can’t help it; he had never felt so... happy. “That’s really good to hear.”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun hums happily, letting go so he can nestle into the mountain of blankets and pillows. “Now get back to wiping.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised your asshole wasn’t all swollen.” Yuta mutters as they lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. They’re both decently clothed— really just chilling and basking in each other. 

“Ass still hurts though,” The Korean mumbles, and he exhales wistfully. “Can we not go to class? I don’t wanna go to class.”

“We were gone for practically the whole week, and that’s not counting the days where you need to recover,” The blonde faces the other and props his head on his hand as he rambles. “We’re lucky that they’re allowing us to rest up until tomorrow, after all.”

“I know, I know,” Jaehyun groans, shifting on their bed, “But I really like staying like this though.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” The ravenet huffs. “Kiss.”

“I’m spoiling you.” Yuta rolls his eyes, but doesn’t hesitate to lean down. They lazily slot their lips together for a few seconds. When they part, Jaehyun speaks again, “Now cuddle.”

“Oh my god,” The Japanese man groans, but wraps his arms around the taller man and pulls him close. He feels arms hug him back, a head on his shoulder, and a relaxed sigh beside his ear. “Is this good?”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun lets out another heavy breath. Everything’s peaceful. “I really like this.”

“That’s good.”

“I feel really safe with you, hyung. I feel like I can be myself.” _I think I like you._

“That’s good,” The older man just murmurs. The Korean feels the claiming bite on his skin tingle ever so slightly. _Do you like me too?_ “That’s nice to hear.” 

“Yeah.” Nothing more is said— maybe nothing needs to be. They’re enveloped in silence, in implications, but that’s okay. Neither of them were really good with words anyway. 

_This is okay_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself, the tingle on his skin making his toes curl in happiness and the sheer adoration making his heart swell. Everything is so warm. _Nothing wrong here._

**Author's Note:**

> They are emotionally constipated alpha bois who are in love and show it but would never verbally admit it because alphas. Best. Fucking. Combo. Ever.
> 
> God, is this story even making sense? I feel like everything is going all over the place HAHA please let me know your honest thoughts! You can comment below or dm me on twitter (@starsnatched)!


End file.
